how to get past an inuhanyou
by The0Kitsunes0Ear
Summary: INU/KAG One Shot- Kagome wants to go home to study, but Inuyasha won't let her, oh what's a girl to do, this is Kagome's guide to getting past a Hanyou rated for Inuyasha's mouth and Kagome's mind


Me: Hey everyone, hows it going Me: Hey everyone, hows it going

Yes I'm back and this time with an actual story (crowed claps)

Thank you thank you

Now last year I had barley anytime to my self, home schooling and all, but now I do

Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more one shots up, like this one-

**Inuyasha: **is she ever going to shut up

**Kagome: **Inuyasha don't be rude

**Me: **hey

**Inuyasha: **hey I was just askin'

Me: hey guys

**Kagome: **well it wasn't very nice

**Me: **guys seriously would one of you please do the exclaimer

**Inuyasha: **you don't own squat, there now will you shut up

**Kagome: **don't be mean

Shippou: yeah Inuyasha don't be mean, you'll never win Kagome's heart that way

**Inuyasha: **huh

**Kagome: **Shippou when did you get here

**Shippou:** I…….I don't know

Inuyasha: Well how the hell can you not know brat

**Shippou: **I don't know I just appeared here

Inuyasha: well get the hell out here before I clobber you Shippou: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kagome!! Kagome: Inuyasha stop-Me: Osawi !

**(Everyone falls to the ground)**

**Inuyasha: **how the fuck did you do that!

**Shippou: **yeah I though Kagome was the only one who could do that

**Me:** I'm the author I can do anything

**Inuyasha:** can you get ramen

**Me:** yep, but that doesn't mean I'm going to

**Inuyasha: **damn

**Kagome:** shouldn't we be starting the story

Miroku: your absolutely right Kagome

**Kagome:** Miroku?

**Inuyasha:** great now the damn monk is here as well

**Me: **sigh, this is taking too long, I'm just gonna start the story without them

I don't any of these characters, Blar blar blar lets just get on with the story

--

'_Okay 3 2 1 and go_!' Kagome leaped out from behind the bushes running as fast as she could, towards the Bone Eaters Well. '_I'm going to make i_t' she thought, the well was only a few feet away. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, a red and white blur jumped out of the trees. Kagome skidded to a halt, to stop herself from slamming into the Inu-hanyou standing in front of her, if that happened she'd never escape his grasp.

"Inuyasha" she sad coolly placing her hands on her hips, inside she was mentally betraying herself. '_you did not just say that, you sounded like one of those stand offs in those stupid cheesy cowboy movies Jiji watches_'

"Kagome" Answered Inuyasha in the same fashion; He crossed arms. "where do you think your going" Kagome frowned, '_He makes sound like I belong to him_'

"I'm going home Inuyasha, I have a big test coming up and I have to study for it"

"Keh you make it sound as if its important" the Hanyou said boardly raising an eyebrow, his adorable snow white dog ears twitching as he did so.

"It is important Inuyasha" said Kagome through gritted teeth, she could already feel her anger rising.

"We need to get the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku" "I know that!, but if I want a future I need to study for this, if I don't I'll never get into collage and I'll never be able to pursue my dreams" She was getting angrier still, Inuyasha was pushing all the right buttons for a black eye and a broken nose to go with it.

"You won't have a future to go home to, if we don't STOP NARAKU!" Shouted Inuyasha stamping his foot, obviously loosing his temper.

"Osawi" cried Kagome furious with Hanyou in front of her. '_How dare he, She knew the risk, She'd bandage him up enough to know that. She knew Naraku was out to destroy Japan and kill them all, heck they fought him every other week_'

She waited inevitable crash and the sound of an angry potty mouth Hanyou, it didn't come. She stared at him or pacifically examined him, '_where was the rosary_?'

As if he could read her mind Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "Hah did you forget Wench, you took the rosary off me almost a month ago, man you really are a scatter brain. '_Damn, well it looks like that was the biggest mistake of my life_' She sighed mentally '_Plan A is down the drain, looks like its time for Plan B_'

"Inuyasha" she said coyly a small smile on her face, inside she was grinning like a maniac. Inuyasha frowned as if recognising the look on her face.

"If you don't let me go home, I won't be able to get you any ramen, ever" 'let Plan B commence' She thought evilly, it was low ever by her standards; and they were pretty high.

Inuyasha's frown deepened as a look of horror spread across his face. "Not ever" She nodded trying not to smile and keep her face straight. Inside she was laughing hysterically. He pouted before falling into deep thought, an array of emotions flickered across his face; it seemed like he was having an internal battle with himself, which he probably was.

He loved his precious ramen, buuuuuuut He hated it when she went down the well to her home time; why she didn't know, probably because he didn't want his shard detector out of his sight.

She felt her anger rise in her again but she ignored it, now was not the time; she had to focus on more important things, like getting past Inuyasha while he was distracted.

Slowly but surly she edged around him. '_Come on_' she thought taking another small step towards the well. '_Your almost there, only half a meter to go_'

Kagome felt a small breeze pass her left ear. '_Crap_' she didn't expect him to recover so quickerly

"Don't even think about it" smirked the Inu-hanyou landing crouch in front of her, he beared his fangs.

"But…but…but…. but…. but…you…i…" She stuttered her mouth falling open in shock "ramen"

Inuyasha's golden eyes danced mischievously. "So" Kagome almost fell over in disbelief. "Its ramen" "I believe I already said 'so' " Kagome took on a defensive stance, "okay who are you and how the heck did you tie Inuyasha down, I've been trying to do that for years and I still haven't managed that without sitting him to Hell"

"What are you talking about wench?" asked Inuyasha looking extremely confused. Kagome sighed as she twitched in frustration "Never mind, it doesn't matter, why don't you love ramen anymore?"

"Who said anything about not liking ramen anymore" "huh" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's intelligent response. "I do love ramen, but I like you more" The young Miko felt her heart leap into her throat, She couldn't breathe. Inuyasha smirk grew wider, as Kagome blushed Crimson and her jaw dropped even further, if that was even possible.

"_No this is not possible, he's in love Kikyo, the fucking liar. Even I know that, he ran to her enough times, if he breaks my heart again I don't think my soul or heart could take it_'

"Just kidding" Laughed Inuyasha, Kagome body went ridged as she felt her heart shatter like a sledgehammer on glass. "Knew it," She muttered to herself, so low that not even Inuyasha could hear her.

"Your mum said I could go get some ramen from her cupboard anytime I want"_ 'well their goes my bribe and my plan, damn you mama_' Thought Kagome dryly; her soul, her dreams, her very world was crumbling in front of her. Kagome felt her eyes prickle, was she so pathetic that all it took was two words from that arrogant, brash, loud, damnable Hanyou. Inuyasha had no idea how much he'd hurt her.

Kagome eyes turned ice cold as shoved her tears back where they came from, she barely noticed the Hanyou flinch when he saw her face. "Inuyasha if you don't move right now, I'll-" "You'll do what" Interrupted Inuyasha, taking a step forwards, amber eyes glinting as he stared intensely into her eyes.

"I'll do this" Cried Kagome taking a step forwards and grabbing the back of his neck; Next thing she knew, she'd brought the surprised Hanyou's lips crashing down on top of hers.

The Inu's eyes widened for a moment, before he quickerly took control of the kiss, as his demon blood demanded. Inuyasha's eyes closed as he pressed his body against hers, rapping his arms around her body like a snake. The passion escalated as the kiss deepened.

Kagome barley noticed; when they fell to the ground. Inuyasha was invading her every sense, Kagome was on cloud nine where no one but Inuyasha could reach her; lost in a sea of haze.

Kagome felt her mouth open as he nipped her bottom lip, begging for entrance to the domain where her tongue resided. Slowly he slipped inside, immediately as if by magic, fire works lit behind her eyes. It was a whole new feeling. Like a charmer to a snake he drew her in, closer and closer, they rolled amongst the grass until Kagome felt her body slam into the well, but she barley noticed that.

Kagome ran her fingers through his long silver hair, before moving her hands up to rub his adorable white ears affectionately. Inuyasha purred into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, tangling their bodies further together. They couldn't even tell whose hands were whose anymore.

Suddenly Kagome smirked, before Inuyasha realised what she was doing. Kagome had flipped them over, so she was straddling him.

She placed butterfly kisses along his brow, nose, jaw before lightly kissing him on is slightly bruised lips leaving utterly helpless.

Kagome grinned when she saw the stupid dazed smile on Inuyasha's face. Slowly she got up, fixed her hair and clothes before calmly making her way to the well.

"I'll see you in a week Inuyasha" she said calmly before smiling innocently and leaping over the edge of the well. The thing she heard before being adsorbed into the bright blue light was, "WENCH!"

Kagome smirked, 'Plan C, a success'

Me: well what do you think, isn't it magnificent

Kagome: me…do…that….with….HIM

Miroku: desperate times call for desperate measures, hey Inuyasha can I try my hand at stoping Kagome next time

Inuyasha: stay away from her you damn monk (brandishes Tetsigia)

Shippou: what are you doing

Me: eating popcorn while watching the drama commences

Shippou: oh………………………………….can I have some then

Me: sure

READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE 


End file.
